L'utilité d'être un maître des potions
by ririnette
Summary: Petit OS avec un Severus légèrement? OOC et un Harry complètement pervers. En fait c'est à mon avis juste un énorme lemon du début à la fin lol. Sinon l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le titre (un tout petit quand même) donc ne soyez pas étonnés !


_Enfin voilà, c'est ma première fois en tant qu'auteure soyez indulgents_

_Attention SLASH homophobes s'abstenir _

_De plus je tiens a précisé que cette histoire se situe lors de la 7ème années à Poudlard d'Harry après la mort de Voldy et qu'il est donc majeur et consentant vous verrez et bien sûr tous les persos qu'on aime sont pas morts (mumus, siri etc)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**L'utilité d'être un maître des potions**

Dans les cachots bien connus du château de Poudlard notre professeur de potions préféré brassait une potion antidouleur dans un petit chaudron tout en pestant et grommelant, des ingrédients divers et inquiétants étaient éparpillés sur sa table de travail ainsi que des fioles de potions énergisantes et somnifères déjà étiquetées et prêtent à être rangées se trouvaient près de celui-ci.

Il sentit soudain les deux bras musclés d'Harry s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou embrassant sa nuque doucement. Habituer à ce contact familier et cette étreinte ne le gênant pas, il continua tranquillement sa potion profitant juste de la chaleur du corps imposant collé au sien. Harry avait changé pendant la guerre, il s'était étoffé et faisait sa taille à présent, grâce à un sort combiné à une potion il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux avaient poussés lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules. Ces changements avaient fait de lui un homme non que ça déplaise à Severus bien au contraire.

Quand les mains jusque-là sages commencèrent à se mouvoir et à remonter lascivement pour atteindre son torse, il sentit le danger :

-Ah ! Non pas encore, s'exclama Severus outré.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, amour ?

-Tu ne vas pas ENCORE m'interrompre en pleine préparation de potion n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Continu ce que tu fais, je t'en prie, répondit Harry avec un sourire faussement innocent.

-Mouai ... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance ... et enlève tes mains, par Merlin !

-Que prépares-tu ? Demanda Harry histoire de détourner la conversation.

-Une potion anti-douleur très délicate à préparer, alors laisse-moi !

-Mmm, moi je connais autre chose de très délicat à préparer...

Devant l'air peu amène de son amant Harry préféra une fois de plus revenir à un sujet moins risquer pour une certaine partie de son anatomie à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.

-C'est pour l'infirmerie ? Tu n'en avais pourtant pas déjà fait avant-hier, c'est étonnant…

-Non, c'est pour moi, asséna-t-il amèrement.

-Quoi ? Pour toi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Où, montre-moi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry inquiet, tout en le palpant de partout à la plus grande gêne de Severus.

-A qui la faute à ton avis? Fit Severus en le foudroyant de son regard glacial.

-Hein, moi ? Ooohhh, je vois serait-ce dut à nos activités de la nuit dernière? Son visage prenant un air soulagé tandis que son habituel sourire niais refaisait surface.

-Bien sûr que oui imbécile! A cause de toi, j'ai si mal que je ne peux plus m'asseoir et tu m'as épuisé ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne dors que 2 ou 3 heures par nuit ! Comme si les regards enflammés que tu me lances en cours ne sont pas suffisants !

-Mais Sev' mon cœur ...

-Et arrête avec tes petits surnoms mielleux! Je ne suis pas un putain de Poufsouffle !

-Premièrement, je te signale que c'est en partis ta faute si je suis un obsédé comme tu dis. Après tout...c'est toi qui m'as déniaisé, avant qu'on soit ensemble, j'étais aussi innocent et pur que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

-(tousse) Mais bien sûr on te croit Harry ! Un vampire végétalien serait aussi convaincant que toi !

-Deuxièmement, fit ledit agneau faisant fit du commentaire très utile de son cher et tendre, je suis certes jeune et fougueux, mais tu ne t'en plains pas pendant nos ébats et puis...pour les surnoms...je t'appelle comme je veux !

Severus ce dégagea violemment

-Ah ! Alors moi, je suis vieux et ramolli ? Je ne te conviens pas ? C'est vrai suis-je bête ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Grand Harry Potter pourfendeur du mal, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin resterait avec l'ex-mangemort, la chauve-souris graisseuse hantant les cachots qu'est l'ignoble professeur Snape fulminait-il.

-Arrête je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Au contraire si je te trouvais laid et vieux, je ne serais pas sans arrêt exciter par ta présence et je ne te sauterais pas dessus à la moindre occasion !

-Je ne suis pas un jouet Potter !

-Non tu es l'homme que j'aime ! S'exclama Harry ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Severus immédiatement. Comprend moi, continua-t-il sur un ton plus doux, j'ai mis si longtemps à te faire accepter notre relation que maintenant j'en profite autant que possible ! D'autant plus qu'au début de notre relation lorsque j'étais le dominé avant ma poussée de croissance et que tu n'avais pas confiance en mes sentiments, moi aussi j'avais mal et pas que physiquement d'ailleurs...moi aussi, j'étais fatigué et je ne m'en plaignais jamais !

Voyant l'air triste et coupable si rares sur ce visage si froid d'ordinaire Harry sourit tendrement et lui embrassa la tempe. Bien qu'ayant perdu colère et esprit dramatique pour ne pas perdre la face, Severus ajouta :

-Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu l'es à temps plein maintenant hein ?

-Tout simplement mon amour, parce que je prends plus l'initiative que toi et qu'au moment décisif tu ne te défends pas beaucoup !

N'admettant pas sa défaite, Severus pour se donner contenance se retourna vers sa potion qui avait pris une teinte violette inquiétante, il se pencha pour attraper une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré afin de la stabiliser offrant inconsciemment à Harry une vue magnifique sur ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon noir.

Severus étant occupé à compter le nombre de gouttes qu'il fallait ajouter à sa potion, Harry profita de sa légère inattention pour ce recaler contre son amant et faire glisser ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci qui trembla et tenta de le repousser :

-Attend au moins un peu ! J'ai presque terminé !

-Alors, tu cèdes ? Demanda Harry en titillant un des points sensibles de Severus de sa bouche pendant que ses mains glissées sous sa chemise se séparaient. La gauche au lieu de remonter, c'était glissée dans son pantalon après l'avoir déboutonné profitant de la distraction qu'apportaient son autre main qui caressait un des tétons et de sa bouche qui lui mordillait l'oreille attendant une réponse...

-T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais cette habitude que tu as de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtements ?

-Harry stop la potion, implora presque Severus en haletant.

-Vas-y fais ce que tu as à faire, fit Harry en saisissant la virilité de son professeur usant de moyens purement serpentards pour le faire plier tandis que lui avait lâché la fiole qu'il tenait toujours sentant la pression du corps d'Harry et plus précisément d'une partie de son anatomie bien réveillée contre son entrée à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Se sentant incapable de résister plus longtemps, Severus décida de se laisser aller en se promettant de se venger plus tard. Harry qui avait immédiatement compris la "reddition" de son amant si capricieux, s'empressa de le retourner pour être face à face avec lui et de passer sa cuisse entre ses jambes tout en se frottant contre lui. Severus poussa alors un gémissement de plaisir, il s'agrippa à la nuque d'Harry et fondis sur sa bouche. Pendant que le plus jeune répondait à ce baiser passionné, il le souleva et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, d'un revers de main Harry débarrassa la table et allongea Severus dessus. Celui-ci pour se venger du peu de considération d'Harry pour son précieux matériel que celui-ci avait sans un remord fait atterrir par terre lui mordit la lèvre violemment avant de s'appliquer à lui faire le plus de suçons possible dans le cou après avoir lancé un informulé pour empêcher toute dissimulation, oui demain foi de Snape, Harry qui ne se doutait de rien occupé à les débarrassés de leurs vêtements aura un cou digne d'un dalmatien !

Une fois qu'il les eut déshabillés Harry se mit à genoux devant Severus toujours assis sur la table et se saisit de la verge tendue et palpitante :

-Hum, arrête Haaarryyy...

-Regarde, tu es déjà comme ça...on dirait que tu as mal !? Tu vas souffrir si ça reste comme ça !

Et Harry commença à laper le gland tout en soufflant dessus pour le taquiner avant de le prendre soudain dans sa bouche faisant crier et jurer Severus, il commença alors des mouvements de vas-et-viens extrêmement lents et langoureux tandis que Severus lui ce tortillait pour en avoir plus maintenant ses mains dans les cheveux de jais en batailles pour tenter de le faire accélérer. Ne voulant pas que tout finisse trop vite Harry se retira le faisant gémir de frustration.

-Tu veux que je suce plus fort ? Tu sais ce que tu dois dire SSSeverusss. Lui murmura Harry en prononçant son prénom en fourchelang sachant que cela faisait perdre la tête à celui-ci qui en effet, réagit violemment à cet appel : ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son bassin se souleva pour retrouver la bouche qui avait accueilli son membre tandis que des paroles sans aucun sens sortaient de sa bouche rouge et humide. Harry satisfait de son petit effet repris ses caresses lentes et frustrantes évitant consciencieusement le centre de son plaisir.

-Haaarryyy, non !

-Ce n'est pas ça SSSeverusss. Harry continuant de le torturer il s'exclama d'un coup

-S'il te plaît plus fort Potter ! grogna-t-il d'un ton sec en s'énervant.

-Potter ? Tu ne changeras jamais, mais je m'en contenterai ce soir. Après avoir dit cela Harry l'avala littéralement et sa bouche le dévora inlassablement jusqu'à saturation.

-Harry ! Je vais jouir tu l'aspires hors de moi ! Aussitôt dit, il éjacula abondamment en long trait brûlant qu'Harry s'empressa d'avaler avidement puis il délaissa le pénis devenu mou pour torturer les testicules jusqu'à réveiller le membre vidé. Satisfait, il dirigea ses doigts vers l'antre tant convoité et en taquina l'entrée

-Oh ! Tu es encore humide de ce matin ! S'extasia-t-il.

-Tait-toi ...sale pervers...de ta ...faute ...enlève ton doigt ...laisseuh mooaah !

-Tu dis ça pourtant ton corps dit le contraire, il est sincère lui. Fit remarquer Harry en mettant un deuxième doigt et en commençant de léger vas-et-viens, les hanches de Severus venaient à leurs rencontre ne pouvant s'en empêchées et celui-ci tenta de réfréner ses gémissements. Mais cela n'échappa pas à son amant qui rajouta un troisième doigt et lui dit :

- Regarde tu es en train de dire "va plus loin, plus fort c'est si bon, caresse moi plus."

-Non! Non! Non! A ses mots Harry retira d'un seul coup tous ses doigts.

-Ai-je faux regarde par toi-même, il grossit, regarde donc comme il gigote parce que je t'ai caressé à l'intérieur, susurra Harry à l'oreille de Severus sa main effleurant la verge tendue et palpitante. Et ici, sa main continuant son chemin pour aller taquinée l'entrée sans aller plus loin tu es en train de me dire que tu as envie de moi, tu dis "dépêche-toi de me prendre Harry de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi."

-Ça suffit ! Si tu ne te tais pas, je vais venir et tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec ta main droite dont tu sais si bien te servir ! S'exclama Severus énerver, tremblant de colère ... ou pas.

Harry finit de le préparer sommairement prenant soin de le torturer encore un peu puis retira finalement ses doigts et présenta son membre négligé devenu douloureux.

-Non! Attend ! Haleta le maître des potions essayant avec peine de reprendre son souffle et de se redresser.

-Désolé Sev', j'en peu plus ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer en toi !

La vision de son amour attendant son consentement malgré tout, ses joue rougies et ses lèvres gonflées, qui se frottait contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses n'approchant pas pour autant du fourreau tant désirer l'attendrit (autant qu'on peut attendrir Severus Snape). Il attira alors son amant contre lui et celui-ci avec un soupir de soulagement le pénétra brusquement jusqu'à la garde en poussant un gémissement de délivrance :

-Ah si étroit ! Pour ne pas faire trop souffrir Severus malgré l'habitude, il s'arrêta. C'était sans compter sur Severus passablement irrité et frustrer par les bons traitements de son amant qui était plus qu'impatient de commencer.

-La ferme et bouge ! Grogna-t-il en effet, ses mains se saisissants des fesses de son amant pour le forcer à entrer plus profondément encore en lui et à commencer ses coups de buttoirs

Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter non sans ajouter :

-Pfff et après tu te plains que t'a mal !

Ces derniers mots ne furent suivis que par les gémissements de Severus et les sifflements et grognements de Harry, par les bruits de leurs souffles erratiques et les grincements de la table jusqu'à ce que Harry frappe la prostate de son amant encore et encore, qu'il attrape son sexe et le masturbe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci éjacule entre eux, ses chaires se resserrant autour du membre d'Harry l'emmenant lui aussi à la jouissance le faisant s'affaler sur Severus qui lui-même avachi sur la table tentait de sortir du brouillard post orgasmique. Ils finirent par se ressaisir, se rhabillèrent et Severus dit alors :

-Avec ça, je suis bon pour brasser d'autres potions, pfff retiens toi un peu !

-Oh! Aller que de mauvaise foi ! Qui est-ce qui criait "plus vite, plus fort, oh Harry" ? C'est fou comme tu es honnête quand nous le faisons.

-Ça va hein tu as de la chance que je sois...

-Alors, c'est parti pour un autre round ?

-Ah non ! Ne m'approche plus obsédé ! Je te déteste ! Me touche pas!

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

Faisant fi des refus trééééés catégoriques de Severus, Harry le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre

- Repose-moi espèce de gamin pervers !

-Sev' cette nuit aussi tu ne dormiras pas.

-Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !

La porte ce referma sur un Severus désespéré, mais qui ne cria pas non bien longtemps. Enfin, Harry tint sa promesse et Severus ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit qu'il passa à ce cassé la voix avec lui à force de crier sa jouissance.

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà mon premier OS (et certainement pas le dernier) et le premier que je poste sur Ffn est terminé, j'ai mis tellement de temps (environ 5 mois, je crois) pour m'inscrire, le finir et assembler toutes mes idées, la première fois donc je voulais faire ça a peu près bien mais finalement ça y est !_

_Depuis, j'ai essayée de rééditer pour corriger les fautes nombreuses je sais ^_^' les phrases/mots qui avaient sautés et réarranger certaines phrases, tournures et tout, et tout, avec des détails en plus etc. J'aurais aimé inclure un flash-back racontant brièvement leur mise en couple, mais j'ai strictement aucune idée..._

_Sinon, j'ai quelques idées de sequel qui se concrétiseront peut-être mais donc aucune de prequel alors si vous avez des propositions elles pourront toujours déclencher un déclic dans ma petite tête._


End file.
